Silêncio
by wweismann
Summary: "Ela é tudo isso e nunca vai me ouvir dizendo estas palavras." [DRAMIONE] [DRABBLE] [COMPLETA]


É possível que tenha acontecido numa noite qualquer de outubro ou em meio à tempestade em dezembro, nas férias de verão ou em meados de junho. Pode ter acontecido em uma aula de Transfiguração ou Feitiços, pode ter sido na biblioteca ou à beira do lago. Pode ter sido em todos estes momentos ou até mesmo em nenhum – quem eu quero enganar? Não é como se eu controlasse o tempo ou soubesse precisar quando eu percebi.

Ela é insuportável. Talvez seja essa mania de sabe-tudo que não consegue não levantar a mão ao se deparar com uma pergunta nem que seja em uma aposta – e eu já vi Weasley e Potter a desafiando inúmeras vezes -, talvez seja a mais irritante constatação de que ela não erra. Não a perfeita Granger, um raio de perfeição que cegava todos ao seu redor e fazia a mim nada além de segundo melhor.

Ela é brilhante. Talvez sejam as horas que passou acumulando conhecimento e o aplicando, talvez seja a solução sempre na ponta da língua, talvez fossem os NOMs e NIEMS beirando à perfeição como o esperado. Talvez fosse como ela conseguia conciliar seu cargo de Monitora-Chefe com a carga exaustiva de estudos no ano em que voltou à Hogwarts após o fim de Você-Sabe-Quem como se no último ano letivo ela não tivesse tido papel central na salvação do mundo bruxo.

Ela é teimosa. Você pode ver isso quando ela briga com tudo e todos para me inocentar no Wizengamot, quando os velhos bruxos que insistem que eu sou culpado tremem quando ela grita que eu fui só uma criança obrigada a fazer tudo o que fiz, puxando um precedente trouxa de inocência baseado em que se fiz o que fiz foi para salvar minha vida. Quando os juízes balbuciam que ela também é uma criança e fez o que era certo, ela não hesita ao responder que ela teve a chance de sê-lo. Os juízes a encaram incrédulos enquanto ela não se move um milímetro, os olhos fixos neles enquanto Potter pigarreia e se junta à ela, fazendo das palavras dela as dele. E assim me isentam de Azkaban.

Ela é imparável. Se Hermione Jean Granger decide que algo está errado e que ela pode mudar, não há limites para suas ações. Ela sempre teve uma boa oratória – talvez lhe faltasse o apelo popular que Potter e até mesmo Weasley tinham – e não surpreendeu a ninguém quando negou a vaga entre os aurores, alegando que já tinha batalhas mais do que o suficiente nas costas, e entrou no mundo das leis. Ela era a única mulher do departamento, única nascida trouxa – e a única a passar uma massiva reforma de leis no primeiro ano referente à elfos domésticos. Granger sempre advogou a favor da integração de todos os seres mágicos, fazendo uso de sua posição como heroína da guerra para trazer este assunto nas discussões.

Ela é mandona. Enquanto subia na hierarquia não tolerava atrasos ou erros ocasionados por preguiça. Ela não tinha medo em reescrever as leis uma, duas, cinco vezes até que elas estivessem perfeitas e não permitissem furos ou interpretações dúbias e ela não descansava enquanto estas não fossem votadas pelo Wizengamot. Ela era perfeita para um dia tomar seu lugar ao lado dos maiores juízes do mundo bruxo mas todos sabiam que isso jamais se concretizaria: ela tinha feito rivais demais que lutariam com unhas e dentes para que uma garotinha nascida trouxa ascendesse em uma instituição tão antiga e nobre – e que ainda tinha que lidar com os próprios preconceitos -, não que ela ligasse. Hermione sempre teve um plano e eu sei que quando Rita Skeeter lhe perguntou como ela se sentia sabendo que nunca seria uma juíza na corte bruxa, a fotografia que saíra n'O Profeta Diário deixava transparecer um sorriso de canto repleto de confiança.

Ela é uma força da natureza. Não importa que ela tem que se dividir em mil para conseguir concluir tudo o que deseja, ela consegue. Não há horas o suficiente de sono e sobram olheiras no dia em que ela sobe até o topo das escadas na frente do Ministério e anuncia, orgulhosa, a Fundação Remus Lupin para todos que sofrem de licantropia, bem como a Lei Lupin que garante que não pode haver discriminação em quaisquer ambientes contra lobisomens bem como garante que todos os ambientes escolares e de trabalho precisam garantir estruturas para estes indivíduos. McGonagall, ao lado, deixa uma lágrima escapar.

Ela é tudo isso e nunca vai me ouvir dizendo estas palavras. Nunca vai saber como eu sorri quando ela assumiu o cargo de Ministra da Magia, ganhando uma salva de palmas e fazendo todo o mundo bruxo reconhecer o que eu já sabia há tempos: ela é especial. Granger jamais ouvirá de mim os parabéns pela agenda integradora e reformista que liderou no mundo bruxo nem como eu gostei das flores azuis que ela levou ao me visitar. A ministra jamais saberá como eu sempre acreditei que se alguém poderia fazer tudo certo seria ela. Hermione nunca ouvirá de mim como eu me senti todos os anos ao vê-la brilhar, como eu sempre a quis perto de mim com bebês aloirados como o pai e incríveis como a mãe ou cachos castanhos e olhos de um cinza profundo.

Mas você quer saber o motivo do meu silêncio enquanto eu a vi triunfar todo esse tempo? A falta de palavras enquanto eu a acompanhei caminhando pela igreja e jurando amor eterno ao Weasley ou quando ela voltou para casa com cada uma das crianças? A resposta é simples.

Porque os mortos não falam.

 **N/A:** Obrigada à Thais por dar uma lida final e me garantir que tudo fazia sentido, à Céu por alimentar minha vontade de escrever Dramione mas principalmente obrigada à você que leu! 

Deixe uma review pra eu saber o que você achou de Silêncio! Não se esqueça que review é o que alimenta pobres autores hahaha


End file.
